


Scripts Are For The Weak

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I just needed some fluff, This is for my own amusement, aka i write another au universe because i can't help myself, and for me to write in to overcome writers block, i'll stop now, inconsistent updates, short oneshots i guess, the dream smp universe is just a tv show guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Decided to make a oneshot dump universe to write in whenever I have writers block, and this happened.
Relationships: Everything's platonic ya loosers
Kudos: 5





	Scripts Are For The Weak

"Tommy, and Wilbur, and the rest of L'manchildberg," Dream called out, trying to keep his voice serious despite the insult. He stood next to Sapnap, who darted his eyes over to look at his partner instead of L'manberg. Dream carried on, ignoring the incredulous glance. "We are at war. There is no mercy." He stood tall, and felt Sapnap's gaze shift back to the towering walls.

"We have burnt down Tubbo's house, we have planted TNT cannons around your land, we have cobblestone walled the outside, and we have shot one warning shot inside your walls as an explosion," he detailed, making sure his voice was loud enough to be heard from where they stood.

"And we have no mercy!" Dream raised his voice into an angry shout. "No mercy for you! Do you understand? We will come, we will burn down your houses, we will kill everything inside your walls, and we will take back the land that is rightfully ours, if you do not surrender." His voice held venom; and his eyes, although hidden deftly by the porcelain mask upon his face, sharpened harshly.

"I want to see white flags!" The angry shout raised further as compensation for when it had died down during his previous sentence. "White flags, outside your base, by tomorrow, at dawn, or you are dead!" The final warning echoed throughout the clearing, and Dream exhaled. 

He kept his shoulders held taut, waiting for the signal that would determine what he'd do next. 

"Alright, I think that's a wrap!"

There was a sudden bustle of movement as the set burst to life before their eyes. Staff members hurried about to deconstruct the props for the day, and chatter picked up between the actors.

With a relieved sigh, Dream slumped forwards, an irritated whine rising in his throat. "My voice is going to be so sore tomorrow," he complained sullenly, eliciting a laugh from Sapnap.

"Hah! That's what you get for getting one of the main cast roles. And anyways, what was that insult? It was so dumb, and it wasn't on the script!" It was Dream's turn to laugh this time, watching as Wilbur and Tommy made their way out from behind L'manberg's walls and head towards them.

"I thought it would be funny!" He defended with a wheeze, "plus, the director hasn't said anything about it so I don't think he cares too much."

"Probably just doesn't have time to deal with whatever screw is loose in your head," Wilbur piped up, close enough now that he'd overheard part of the conversation. "Like, really? That insult was so _weak_." He stressed the word comically, smile blooming on his face as they all burst into laughter again.

"Yeah _Dream_ , this is why you're not allowed to edit the script anymore!" Tommy piped up from beside Wilbur, words laced with the mischievous urge to provoke whoever he could.

"Like you're any better, _Tommy_ ," Dream played along, retorting in kind. "You weren't even allowed to edit it in the first place!" 

"Oh shove off you egotistical green bitc-" Wilbur placed a hand over Tommy's mouth, muffling the incoming swear. Though the brunet instantly recoiled.

"Tommy! Did you just- don't lick my _hand!_ " Wilbur chastised the smug blonde, mentioning how unsanitary the action had been.

"Well you shouldn't have placed it there, huh?" The challenging tone waivered as Wilbur gave a scathing look before carrying on with what he'd attempted to mention when he'd first silenced Tommy.

"Anyway, how about we crash at my place tonight? The retakes took up more time than Director had planned, so we're getting off a bit late. I really don't want you guys driving home in the dark."

Dream shrugged, "sure, I'm not too eager to drive anyway. I'll probably leave my car here for the night and just hope no one decides to slash my tires."

Sapnap, however, wasn't as convinced it seems. "I have stuff to finish back home and I don't want to have to rush to get it done."

Wilbur rolled his eyes briefly before setting out an offer he knew none of them would decline even if the world were ending. "I'll order pizza you money leeches," he huffed out with a small chuckle.

From there it was an easy decision.

* * *

Dream relaxed into the sofa, not bothering to care that he was dampening the cushions beneath him. 

He was incredibly glad he'd chosen to camp out at Wilbur's for the night, and he was sure Sapnap and Tommy were too. Halfway through the drive it had started pouring buckets, and he wasn't exactly confident in his driving skills on a good day. In the dark in a massive storm would be a near death sentence.

They'd gotten home without incident, and he'd relaxed considerably once they'd stepped out of the car. Until he remembered that it was raining, and raining equaled wet, and that Wilbur's garage was undergoing renovations so they'd had to park in the driveway. 

They'd rushed inside, Wilbur had gotten spare clothes (Dream still hadn't changed into them, the sofa was comfortable, sue him), and they'd ordered pizza. It still hadn't arrived yet, and with the ticking of the clock he was more and more aware of how hungry he was.

He rested his head, trying to let the remaining tension from the day drain out of his shoulders.

" _Dream_ ," a voice whined sullenly, and he opened his eyes from when he'd closed them at some point during his thoughts. Wilbur stared down at him. "You're getting my couch all wet, aren't you going to change?"

Dream let out a longsuffering sigh as he tried to explain himself. "Your couch is comfy," was the best he could manage, hyper aware of the slight scratchiness in his throat from when he'd shouted it raw only half an hour before.

"Doesn't matter, you're still getting it wet and I don't want you catching a cold because you're too emo to care or something." There was a round of snickers that passed between Sapnap and Tommy, no doubt at his expense.

"Fiiiiineee," Dream drawled out, letting out a small groan as he forced himself up from his spot. He grabbed the clothes he'd flung haphazardously onto the cushion beside him before trudging over to the bathroom. He'd been over enough times that he knew where each room was placed by muscle memory alone. Been over enough times to know that no matter how much he complained when someone spilled something on it, Wilbur didn't care all that much about his couch getting dirty, at least not as much as he portrayed.

He clicked the lock shut, pulling off his damp clothes before quickly replacing them with the clothes Wilbur had given him (ones meant for him, he vaguely recalled, a pair he kept just in case). He didn't bother to glance in the mirror. He already knew how disheveled he must look.

He stepped out in time to be greeted by an argument between Tommy and Sapnap, their earlier comradery brought on by their shared teasing of Dream having been shattered in the few short minutes he'd spent away from the room. He didn't bother to tune into it, knowing it would only be a matter of time until he'd be dragged into it anyway.

He flopped back down on the couch, and avoided mentioning the blanket that now adorned it.

He was out like a light before the next minute could pass.

And if his three companions quieted their shenanigans in order to let him rest until the pizza arrived? Well.

He didn't exactly have to know that, now did he.


End file.
